Gift of Hope
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: As they start a new life at Blackwell, ten teenagers never imagined they'd be caught up in the situations they find themselves in, complicated love issues, jealous students and a shady situation that is putting them and their fellow students at risk. Some further details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 1 of my new story, this is a Life is Strange/Until Dawn crossover, featuring the Until Dawn characters in Life is Strange's setting. So, just to clear up a few points, no rewind, no tornado, Dark Room currently still active. Anyway, this is just the introductory chapter, introducing the Until Dawn characters as they get settled in to Blackwell, anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Until Dawn or the characters from either one.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was another day at Blackwell Academy, yet despite appearing much like any other day, there was much buzz and speculation amongst the students. This was due to the arrival of not one or two, but ten new students. These ten students all made an impression the moment they arrived and the interest still hadn't died down.

They'd all come to Blackwell for varying reasons, yet it was clear they all knew each other well and had been around each other for a long time before arriving at the school. The group, of which there were four boys and six girls, were all settling into their dorms, as they did so, two of the girls ended up meeting Juliet Watson in the hall.

Juliet was a tall girl with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and fair skin. After introducing herself and welcoming the girls to Blackwell, Juliet observed them carefully. They were both of average height, although one was slightly taller than the other.

This taller girl had long golden blonde hair which she tied back in a simple bun, hazel eyes and fair skin. She had a slender but curvy figure and seemed rather athletic.

The other girl had long auburn red hair and green eyes, as well as pale skin, she too was slender and also seemed a little shyer than the blonde.

The blonde girl smiled. "It's nice to meet you Juliet, I'm Samantha Giddings, but, everyone just calls me Sam. This is Ashley, Ashley Brown."

"Hi." Ashley replied with a smile.

Juliet grinned, already her journalistic urges fed her curiosity regarding the duo.

Anxious to feed said curiosity she casually asked.

"So, what brought you guys here?"

Ashley was the one who answered. "We just...We all had, different aspirations but, mostly in the Art field. Different types of art, theatre, photography, painting and drawing, things like that...That's when we found out about Blackwell."

"Just a relief we all got in, was easier for some of us, to be honest." Sam added; before turning her head. "Oh, hey, Jess, over here."

Juliet followed Sam's gaze as saw the young woman she had called over. This girl was also blonde, although her hair was more of a sandy colour than Sam's, she also had green eyes and medium bisque complexion.

Juliet bit her lip, the girl was clearly beautiful and the way she walked, her stance, all pointed to her knowing how to use that beauty to her advantage.

' _I better make sure Zach keeps his eyes where they should be.'_ Juliet noted to herself.

She quickly cleared her mind however as Jess joined them.

"Jess, this is Juliet, Juliet Watson." Sam introduced them. "Juliet, this is our friend, Jessica Riley."

Jess grinned. "Hey, nice to see you, oh and please, just call me Jess."

"Gladly." Juliet replied.

While still remembering her mental warning, she noted just how friendly Jess was and was certain, or at least hopeful, that they'd get along well.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the dorms, three of Blackwell's 'elite' students, all members of the school's famous Vortex Club, were gathered. All three were females, two had blonde hair, although one wore hers cut short and had brown eyes, the other had long hair and blue eyes. The last girl had dark hair and eyes and some Asian features. These three were Victoria Chase, the short haired blonde, Taylor Christensen, the long haired blonde, and finally, the dark haired girl, Courtney Wagner.

"So, that's them huh…?" Courtney asked.

Taylor nodded grinning. "Yup, the Washington Twins."

They were both watching as two girls were talking outside their neighbouring dorm rooms. Both girls were almost completely identical, both having dark brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin tones and even similar builds. Only a few differences helped tell them apart, one of the girls had only chin length hair for example. The other wore her hair longer, as well as wearing glasses and, thanks to her tank-top making it visible, a black butterfly tattoo on her upper right arm, just below the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's them, Hannah and Beth Washington." Victoria confirmed. "Hannah's the one with the glasses...Now, are you sure they'll be worthy?"

Courtney almost laughed. "Victoria, they're the daughters of Bob Washington, the movie director, I honestly don't see..."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's true, but maybe, that makes Beth worthy, makes their brother worthy. But that girl Hannah, look at her...Urgh, Max Caulfield is more outgoing that she is."

Neither of the other two said anything, unsure how to react to that.

Victoria turned away, shaking her head; it may have sounded snarky, but she was just stating a fact when she made her comment about Max. She knew her fellow student was so painfully shy at times it seems unreal. Yet other times, she was almost the opposite, it got so confusing.

"Hey, watch it!" She snapped as someone walked into.

She did not expect the sharp response she got. "You watch it, bitch, you're lucky I'm busy."

She stepped back, startled, angry that someone would dare talk to her like that. She took a careful look at this sudden new enemy and was even more startled to see it was one of the new girls. The girl was tall, Asian with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, she had an olive skin tone and definite curves, Victoria was infuriated to find herself feeling jealous of the girl.

She also knew who she was. _'That's...Emily Davis...'_

Shaking her head at Victoria, rolling her eyes, Emily turned and stalked off towards her dorm room. This left Victoria somewhat anxious as she realized; unlike all the others she had dealt with before in the past, she doubted it would be easy, if at all possible, to maintain any sort of dominance over the girl, and that was not something she was looking forward to discovering the truth about or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorms; the four guys were standing together, talking to some of the other boys. One such student observed things with a glare however. He carefully took in the appearance of the four boys. All were tall, all had reasonably good builds, although two were more muscular than the others.

He knew their names and could therefore associate the names with each appearance. For example, he knew the dark skinned boy with short black hair and black eyes was Matthew Taylor, AKA Matt.

There were two others, one had dark hair, light tan skin and dark eyes, the other was blonde with brown eyes, fair skinned, his hair styled in a faux-hawk. Those two were Michael 'Mike' Monroe and Christopher 'Chris' Hartley respectively.

The final member of the group was a young man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes and an olive skin tone. This was the one who raised the watcher's ire, for he was the one garnering the most attention. Joshua Washington, otherwise known as Josh, the son of the big-shot movie director.

Shaking his head at this, the watcher, Nathan Prescott, turned and left the dorms, ahead of the other students as the bell rang, signalling the start of the first class of the day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 2 of my Life is Strange/Until Dawn crossover, going to meet some more characters now, and a brief hint at one of the pairings.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Until Dawn, nor any of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As they began walking to the cafeteria Sam couldn't help but smile as she turned to the girl walking alongside her. Said girl was roughly the same height as her with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and freckles, she was also rather skinny.

"Thanks for helping me out, showing me around and all, Max." She said warmly.

Maxine Caulfield grinned and nodded. "It's no trouble, glad to help."

As they walked Sam reflected on how she and Max had met in her first class. She also found out, by pure good fortune, that they had the same classes throughout the morning up till lunch.

' _After we got to talking and Max seemed, less shy, she was more than happy to show me around thanks to that.'_ Sam noted with a grin.

It was when they entered the cafeteria that Max perked up again.

"Oh, there they are." She said. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to some of the others."

Sam grinned. "Okay, lead on."

She followed the girl across the cafeteria towards one of the tables. She took note of Chris and Ashley already sitting at the table with five other people. As they approached Chris and Ashley both smiled when they saw her. Meanwhile, the others in the group all nodded and smiled at Max. One of them, the only other guy at the table, grinned, his whole face lighting up as Max reached the table.

Said young man was taller than them both, with short messy brown hair and brown eyes; he had a somewhat lanky build and an aura of softness around his being. Sam noted that this young man and Max had already looked happy, but upon seeing each other, that happiness had only increased, this led to her forming a possible thought about the two of them, although she decided to wait and see if it was true.

So, she quickly took in the remaining four people at the table, all girls. The first was seated next to Chris and was around the same height as Max, she had blonde hair tied in a neat bun, blue eyes and pale skin, she was rather slender and demure, her manner of dress conservative.

Another girl was seated between Chris and Ashley, with a third on Ashley's other side. The girl sitting between them wore glasses, had brown medium length hair and eyes and dark skin, while the girl next to Ashley was fair skinned with black partially dyed hair and brown eyes, also wearing glasses.

The final girl, seated across from the others, smiling as Max took a seat beside her, with the other boy on her other side, was slightly taller than the other girls, she had shoulder length dyed purple hair and brown eyes, a chubby build and had a look that said quite plainly that, while open and friendly, you got her mad, you'd regret it.

Taking a seat by the young man she'd noted first, Sam greeted the table as Max began introducing her to the group and vice-versa. So it was she learned she was right, the boy she saw was Max's boyfriend, Warren Graham. As for the other girls, the blonde was Kate Marsh, Max's best friend.

The dark skinned girl was called Stella Hill, the black haired girl was Brooke Scott and finally, the purple haired girl, Alyssa Anderson. Max was then introduced to Chris and Ashley too and soon they all began talking, enjoying their lunch and Sam almost laughed.

She was here with Chris and Ashley on their first day, and already they had made friends and joined the group as easily as if they'd been here for a long time. She wondered if the others were faring as well as they were.

Unbeknownst to any of the others, even each other, two members of the group however were finding themselves confused, due some strange feelings they were having. Biting his lip, trying to act natural, Chris nevertheless couldn't help but glance out the corner of his towards Kate.

' _We've only known each other starting today, but...She's remarkable, a truly wonderful person and, and...'_ He caught himself. _'Whoa, what am I even thinking, we've just met?'_

Little did Chris, or indeed anyone know, Kate was having similar thoughts about him.

* * *

Stalking towards the cafeteria exit, Emily rolled her eyes. She might have expected to find Matt already chatting with Logan Robertson and Zachary Riggins, the football players.

' _Should've guessed, well, now I know Matt's gonna be on the team.'_ She noted. _'Well, better get to...oh for god sake.'_

She glared as she was confronted by the sight of Mike and Jess hanging out near the entrance to the cafeteria. The fact that Mike broke up with her was bad enough, but breaking up with her for Jess had just been a case of twisting the knife. Her former best friend has shown little care for Emily's feelings in the matter too, which just made it worse.

Now she saw them, practically glued to each other while talking to other people. Emily had found time to at least get to know their names. Two of them had the typical look that screamed 'skaters'. She knew them to be Justin Williams and Trevor Yard. Meanwhile Jess was talking with Juliet Watson and Dana Ward.

Emily rolled her eyes at that. _'Of course, beauty queens, cheerleaders, reporters...typical.'_

Glancing around the room she spotted all the others, even Hannah, Beth and Josh all gathered at the same table, with a group of other people.

Before she could decide what to do however, someone suddenly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face them.

"What the hell…?" She gasped then saw them. "Oh, you."

It was Victoria Chase. "We need to talk..."

Shaking her head Emily replied calmly. "We really don't."

"You need to learn how things work around here..."

Emily however stepped forwards, getting right in Victoria's face. "Is that a challenge, bitch, because you're nowhere near as intimidating as you think you are."

"Excuse me!" Victoria gasped; well aware they had an audience now. "If you think you can..."

"I can and I am." Emily snapped. "Now, get out of my way and stop bothering me, or I'll introduce you to the palm of my hand, got it."

With that she turned and stalked off, leaving the cafeteria, not even glancing in Mike and Jess' direction.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, and yeah, they are, some more interesting developments to come BTW.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Mike and Jess' closeness in the cafeteria hadn't only been noticed by Emily however. Another girl was watching them, albeit with very different emotions. Biting her lip as she observed the two, Hannah Washington felt a wave of sadness overcome her.

' _Just look at them...so happy together, and, and...'_ She thought despondently. _'The look on Jess' face after she and Mike kiss; oh...I wish it could be me, there, why couldn't it be me…?'_

With a heavy sigh she left the cafeteria; deciding to head to her next class early, to try and escape the sight that was tugging at her heart. Even though leaving the cafeteria meant having to walk right past it.

She grimaced but kept her eyes straight forwards. _'Why did they have to stand by the doors of all place...oh well, once I'm out I can get away.'_

Finally escaping the cafeteria she began to hurry to her next class, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. It wasn't easy; she had long held a crush on Mike, but her meek nature made it hard, if not impossible for her to approach him. Even when he started dating Emily her crush didn't die. She held on to hope, especially when their relationship started becoming strained.

' _I could see, before any of the others, that things weren't right...'_ She noted to herself. _'I tried to talk to him; even if it made Emily mad, but...but in the end...'_

When Mike and Emily finally broke up, Hannah wasn't sure what to feel. Then she found he had started dating Jess and the whole cycle started over again.

Still lost in thought, reflecting on this, she had actually found herself beginning to wonder. There was always a small part of her that seemed to be thinking differently from the rest, in regards to Mike. But she usually ignored it. Now however, she wasn't so sure.

"Hannah."

She turned, startled, then saw it was Max and Warren. They were both approaching her, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked, his concern clear.

Max nodded. "Yeah, you seemed a little, distant at lunch and, upset. Is there, anything we can…?"

Hannah bit her lip, unsure for a moment, before finally sighing.

She pondered to herself. _'I've not known them that long but, what I have found out about them. If I can't_ trust _Max and Warren, who can I trust?'_

So she decided to tell them. "It...It's about Mike..."

That caught their attention and they shared a look, confused.

"What, what about him?" Max asked.

So Hannah began telling them about her issues, her sadness. She of course admitted that her feelings and wishes weren't exactly fair on Jess, but also that she couldn't help them. Max and Warren did their utmost to help her, yet as they did so, she found that certain part growing stronger and began to realize something.

* * *

In her dorm room at the end of the day, Hannah was standing before her mirror, getting changed, her mind was racing as she considered things.

' _I never stopped to think, did I...It wasn't until I told it all to Max and Warren, while they tried to comfort me...'_ She reflected. _'It was only then I really thought about it, began to realize, properly realize. Just how hopeless my pursuit of Mike was. I just couldn't see it, didn't want to see it. But this whole time, I've been, blind.'_

It was a startling realization to her. One she'd been in denial of the whole time, but there it was now, as plain as day to her. She couldn't deny after all that, especially compared to his time with Emily, Mike was happy with Jess. They both were happy.

' _I couldn't accept that, but it's time I did. Maybe we just, aren't meant to be.'_ She thought sadly.

With a heavy sigh she knew, hard though it would be, she had to let go. Even as she thought that, she began to consider something else, something which worried and sacred her.

She began to fear. _'Have I...Ruined possible chances? I mean, were there others, any possible missed opportunities to be happy. That I might have had if I hadn't been so fixated on Mike?'_

She wasn't sure what to think about that; but decided to focus on the here and now. She finished getting ready and went to join the others, on the recommendation of Max and the others, they were going to go into town, following the directions given and eat at the famous Two Whales Diner.

* * *

Once at the Two Whales, along with Max, the group counted themselves lucky, able to find two booths next to each other and soon they were all sat down, waiting to give their orders. As they waited Max began telling them about the diner and the times she'd spent there during her childhood. It was then one of the waitresses began approach, Max grinned upon spotting her.

"Oh, hi Joyce."

Joyce smiled warmly. "Hello there Max, goodness and what have we here, who are all these people."

Grinning Max began introducing the group, who all greeted Joyce; all of them amazed. Something about Joyce's presence made even the normally sharp tongued members of the group like Jess and Emily happy and comfortable, as if no animosity existed between them at all.

It was Ashley who noticed and queried. "You and Joyce, know each other really well Max."

Max nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I, I told you guys before about my best friend, Chloe Price."

They all nodded and Joyce then explained.

"Well, Chloe's my daughter."

It now made perfect sense and they all smiled, finally understanding. At that point the door opened and, seeing Max and Joyce react, the others all turned to look. Approaching them was a young woman who stood out a mile with her punk look, including dyed blue hair. Their suspicions were immediately confirmed when Joyce spoke.

"Ah speak of the Devil, Chloe."

Chloe grinned. "Hey mom, yo, Max, I see you...Whoa, now…?"

She looked around, eyes wide at the crowd that Max had brought with her.

Laughing Max quickly began making introductions; as she did so however, one name stood out to Chloe, as much as the person in question did.

' _Beth Washington, wow, okay...'_ Chloe noted, eyes wide. _'She's, whoa, she is...'_

She almost couldn't believe she was even thinking it; but there it was; once she actually saw the young woman, Chloe couldn't deny it, or even the instant feelings that stirred within her as her thoughts took shape.

' _She's hot.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, just to clarify, Hannah isn't actually over Mike, but is beginning to realize the truth and so is starting the process. I needed to have this set up as Hannah is going to be part of one of the three cross-fandom pairings. While on the subject of that, as the last part shows, looks like Chloe's formed a crush and a case of instant attraction to Beth :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it certainly would. Oh BTW, prepare to have your skin crawl when you see just who is in this chapter, at the start.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sam smiled to herself as the bell rang at the end of the day. She was in photography class and was just packing up.

"Okay everyone, remember your homework assignment." The teacher, famous photographer Mark Jefferson was saying. "I'll be expecting those photos on my desk by Monday."

Looking around the class Sam couldn't help but smile lightly. Many students, including Ashley and Max it seemed, held Jefferson in some sort of reverence, Sam could understand of course, as she knew the man's towering reputation well. Leaving the class with Kate, Max and Ashley, it did not take them long to find Chris, Josh, Hannah and Beth waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted them.

They all grinned and returned her greeting, greeting the others too. It was there that Kate and Max parted ways with them, they had to find Warren and a couple of their other friends to make plans for the weekend.

Hearing this Ashley smiled softly. "It's cool, so do we."

This was true, they had been at Blackwell a month now and suddenly, while those that found themselves 'eligible' had flat out turned the offer down, nevertheless they, and by extension their 'ineligible' friends, had found themselves invited to the Vortex Club party that was being held that weekend.

They soon found Mike and Jess and later Emily and Matt, despite the obvious tension between the two girls, the group all agreed to focus on the upcoming party and their plans for it.

"So, where do we start?" Beth queried.

Jess piped up immediately. "We're gonna need new clothes, there's some good places in town that might have some."

"We agree, for once." Emily muttered.

Jess chose not to react to the statement however and they continued their discussion. The girls, mostly Jess, Emily and Beth, practically strong-arming the guys into making an effort too. Only one person's mind however wasn't fully focused on the upcoming dance or their plans for it. That person was Ashley, who was currently dealing with certain strange feelings within her.

' _What is the matter with me...I've, I've been feeling this way, for a long time but...never like this?'_ She found herself wondering.

It was true, it was only after coming to Blackwell, spending so much time together, that Ashley had begun to notice these strange feelings had grown to where they were now.

Yet one thing was always consistent regarding them. _'It's always around Sam, it's, God it's even harder when she's closer.'_

Biting her lip she glanced sideways at the blonde who was talking casually with the others.

She subconsciously found herself, brushing back her hair, shifting from foot to foot and, when Sam turned towards her, smiling, felt a strange fluttering in her stomach and even more self-conscious than ever.

' _What is the matter with me, do I, do I really feel...no that's ridiculous, how could I…?'_ Ashley wondered to herself. _'I'm being an idiot now, even if I did, I couldn't say anything, I wouldn't want to, ruin our friendship.'_

She knew Sam didn't have a problem with a person's sexuality and such, but she knew, given their friendship that if she was feeling that about Sam, and told her, she'd more than likely end up losing Sam. It would be too awkward between them.

Shaking her head and trying to focus again, Ashley chastised herself. _'I'm getting all worked up about a hypothetical situation, c'mon Ash, stop doing this. You'll make sense of it and then you can deal with it, no harm done, right?'_

"Ash."

She was jolted out of her thoughts by none other than Sam.

Praying the heat she felt in her face wasn't a blush she replied. "Y-yeah?"

"C'mon, we gotta go." Sam told her. "We're gonna go see if we can find some good clothes for the party."

Ashley nodded and, still feeling awkward, followed the rest of the group out of Blackwell.

* * *

Returning to her dorm after the day spent first in school then shopping with the others, Hannah Washington felt drained.

' _Urgh, never let Jess, or Emily...or worse, both, loose in a clothing shop.'_ She reflected. _'Especially when they are still at each other's throats.'_

Shaking her head she continued making her way to her room; trying to put her mind on other things. It had been hard, especially over the first few days. But she felt calmer about the whole situation regarding Mike now. Yet while that gave her a chance to confront her feelings, it did little to prepare her for what she found there. Searching her feelings and beginning to take more care to notice the people around, she'd found herself strangely attracted not just to guys, but to girls too.

Hannah bit her lip. _'That was when I started noticing her, but...how can I even, urgh...this is messed up...'_

It was at that moment, said person happened to walk past her, Hannah paused, suddenly breathless as she watched the girl making her way to her own dorm.

' _There she is.'_ Hannah took note; trying hard to control herself. _'Brooke Scott.'_

She was fighting now to not fall into that cliché of checking the girl out while she was unaware. She wanted to be better than that. Besides, she had no idea if she truly had feelings for the girl, or if it was another false hope.

That night, in her dorm, lying on her bed, Hannah sighed and struggled to sleep, too lost in her thoughts to manage it.

"Hannah?" A familiar voice said as there was a knock on her door.

Sitting up, startled, she replied. "Beth?"

The door opened and her twin sister entered, closing the door behind her before approaching.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" Beth asked suddenly. "And don't say nothing, I've seen you, the past few days...You've been acting strange. Plus, I'm your twin sister, you know what they saw about twins...so don't try and hide anything."

Hannah sighed; she never could hide anything from Beth; still it gave her hope so, she made up her mind. As Beth sat down next to her on the bed, Hannah prepared to tell her everything.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, finally, about time :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Sam smiled as she finished getting ready for the upcoming Vortex Club party, she paused to check her reflection in the mirror. She had styled her hair into it's usual bun, not bothering with make-up as usual. She had dressed up in a plaid mid-thigh length skirt with black leggings underneath a black tank-top and a pair of simple sneakers, finally she pulled on her usual black leather jacket and was satisfied she was ready.

Leaving her dorm room she began to make her way towards the exit when she heard her name being called. Turning around she grinned, seeing the other girls present too. She noted everybody was prepared in their new clothes, her eyes seemed drawn to Ashley first, taking in her appearance, apart from a dark smokey eyeshadow Ashley hadn't really bothered with make-up either.

Clothing wise Ashley had chosen a red blouse with a plaid jacket over it, she also wore denim short shorts and calf-high boots along with fishnet stockings.

Jess meanwhile wore a dark green designer jacket over a white blouse, fashionably ripped blue jeans and a pair of designer boots while Emily wore a silver low-cut top that gave a generous view of her cleavage, she also wore black leggings, a pair of designer boots with a silver necklace and black earrings, both wore simple make-up that enhanced their already considerable beauty.

Grinning at the others Sam spoke up.

"Hey, good to see you guys, where's Hannah and Beth?"

Emily was the one who answered. "They already got ready and headed out, they'll be at the hall already."

Sam nodded. "Ah, okay then, let's go, see if we can find the guys before we head to the hall."

The girls agreed and they began to make their way out of the dorms. Sure enough they found the boys waiting in the dorms courtyard.

"Hey, there you are." Mike greeted them as he saw them.

"Hi." Sam greeted.

Jess laughed. "Did we keep you waiting."

They all laughed as Jess hurried up to her boyfriend, meanwhile the others all walked together too. Like the girls, the boys had dressed up their best. Mike for example had acquired a Blackwell letterman jacket which he wore over a white tank-top, he also wore blue jeans and red sports shoes.

Josh meanwhile wore a brown turtleneck over his white undershirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Sadly despite everything they had tried Chris hadn't been invited. Matt meanwhile had rejected the invitation. Emily meanwhile refused to miss the party.

"Well, c'mon, let's get going." She insisted.

So together they headed for the hall, finding Hannah and Beth had in fact not entered the hall yet. They were waiting for them outside.

Beth straightened up, grinning.

"About time you guys." She remarked.

Sam grinned, both twins had also dressed up well. Hannah wore a black button-up shirt that was slightly low cut, a black necklace, dark blue jeans and black slip-ons. Meanwhile Beth wore a blue shirt with a wide neckline, wide enough that the straps of her dark blue bra partially showed. She also wore dark blue jeans and black slip-ons along with a blue beanie, as was typical of her.

Hannah smiled, shifting nervously. "C'mon, we...we better get in."

Nodding Sam led the way as they all entered the all, immediately consumed by the music.

"Whoa...this is...loud." Ashley muttered.

Sam grinned. "Tell me about it."

Josh nodded too. "Well c'mon guys, we better get going, let's get out there and dance."

While Ashley and Hannah were both hesitant; the others all grinned and soon followed, but even as they followed them at last, they were wary of a few people. Especially as they could see them plain as day, clearly at home here, already 'owning' the scene. Namely, Victoria, Courtney, Taylor and Nathan. All them standing out in their expensive clothes.

Victoria for instance wore a pair of denim shorts, shorter and more designer than Ashley's, the same with her fishnets. She also wore Mary-Jane style shoes and a red button-up blazer with a gold collar. Meanwhile Nathan was dancing alongside her, a designer white T-shirt with a red jacket over it, fresh blue jeans and red shoes.

Courtney and Taylor meanwhile seemed to be competing to see who could show the most cleavage, Courtney with her white blouse, Taylor with her black shirt. Courtney added a gold chain, black skinny jeans and black slip-ons while Taylor wore a black mini-skirt, black hi-heels and a black leather jacket.

As the party wore on, Ashley found herself still awkwardly watching from the sidelines. She bit her lip as she found herself watching Sam again, once more conflicted about her feelings. Sam was with Hannah and Beth, talking to Dana, Juliet and their boyfriends, Trevor and Zachary.

' _How do they make it look so easy, I got dressed in this, the make-up and still didn't feel right, but look at them...'_ She thought to herself.

It was true, both girls looked amazing, Dana even looked somewhat daring wearing only a black sports bra with a long sleeve fishnet top with her ripped blue jeans and black sneakers. Juliet meanwhile wore a white thin strapped tank top with a pink bra underneath, the straps were somewhat visible, she also wore a denim mini-skirt with knee high boots and a gold necklace.

Trevor and Zachary were also dressed up well, Trevor in a blue hoodie with yellow moose design over a black t-shirt, a navy blue beanie, grey jeans and black skate shoes. Zachary wore his usual grey and white stripped hoodie over a grey Blackwell Bigfoots t-shirt, dark jeans and black shoes.

Turning away Ashley tried to clear to mind, briefly taking note of the only other two people present that she knew well. Hayden, dressing a grey 'North side' T-shirt with blue jeans and black shoes, and Logan, clad in his Blackwell letterman jacket over his usual red football jersey, blue jeans and red shoes.

' _This is getting too much for me. I, I need some air.'_ She thought to herself.

So, Ashley finally managed to detach herself from the crowd and made her way outside.

Shaking her head she stepped a short way from the building, breathing in the refreshing air. _'God, what is wrong with me these days. I get so worked up about everything now...Especially around Sam...'_

She shook her head as her mind wandered towards the blonde again. She began to wonder. But then, at that moment she cried out as suddenly, she felt a sharp sting in her neck, which made her stumble.

"Wh-what..." She gasped.

But her vision blurred rapidly and before she knew it, she fell, engulfed in blackness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :(  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, it does, any LIS fan knows what just such a description means.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Until Dawn and it's characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sam couldn't help but smile as she sat down, taking a break from the dancing, along with Beth and Hannah.

"Damn, that was good." Sam remarked, catching her breath.

Laughing Beth replied. "Yeah, tell me about it. Still can't believe how we've already adapted to this place."

Hannah also smiled. "Yeah, although, for some of us, there's still..."

She trailed off; Beth nodded sympathetically to her twin, knowing what she meant.

Sam however was confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hannah panicked and looked around, luckily Beth saw another way to interpret the situation as she witnessed yet another, thankfully verbal, altercation.

"It seems that Victoria Chase still isn't too pleased about Emily challenging her." She explained. "And you know Em, she's not gonna back down. Blackwell may well have a new Queen Bee by the end of the coming months."

Sam laughed and couldn't help but note Beth could have a point. _'Victoria better watch out, if she underestimates Em, it won't be pretty for her.'_

Indeed, it was clear from Victoria's expression as Emily walked away that Emily had won yet another argument between them. It was then they saw Jess approaching, grinning.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hi Jess." Sam greeted. "So, having fun?"

Jess nodded. "You bet, Mike's just getting the drinks then he'll be with us."

Sam nodded, spotting Emily and Josh also approaching them.

A short while later, as Mike joined them the group all sat, Emily and Jess notably staying as far away from each other as possible, catching their breath and enjoying their time at the party which was still going strong. However as time passed, Sam couldn't help but notice and began to grow concerned.

' _Strange, it's been...I should maybe...'_ She wondered. "Guys, Ashley's been gone for too long, I'm gonna go look for her."

The others agreed, looking worried too as they realized the truth of her words.

"Do you, want us to…?" Josh began.

Sam shook her head. "It'll be fine."

So she detached herself from the group and headed outside. Almost at once she realized something was wrong.

"Ash!?" She called out, looking around.

No answer, and Ashley was nowhere to be seen. Sam knew Ashley had only stepped out to get some fresh air, she shouldn't have been gone long. It was then she found proof that she wasn't being paranoid, for there, lying on the ground, was Ashley's phone.

' _Holy shit, Ash...she wouldn't just leave this behind...'_ Sam realized worriedly. _'Shit.'_

She knew right away that something had happened to Ashley, she didn't even stop to think. She turned and hurried back into the hall, she needed to warn the others.

Looking around frantically Sam tried to think.

' _C'mon, where could she be?'_

"Sam..." Emily's voice cut into her thoughts. "You're absolutely sure Ashley is..."

She turned quickly. "Yes I'm sure, c'mon, think, would Ash just leave her phone lying behind like that?"

Emily sighed. "You're right, she wouldn't, but where would we even start looking?"

Sam didn't have an answer and that scared her. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her or the others. Emily had called Matt who had called Chris and together they arrived and were now starting to search for the missing girl.

"Guys, shouldn't we call the police, I mean…?" Chris began.

Josh shook his head. "I don't know, I mean, what if…?"

Matt sighed. "Guys, I get what you're saying, both of you, but we need to try and think...especially if Ashley is in danger. But if we get the police involved we have to know for certain."

They nodded, meanwhile Sam was still finding her thoughts in turmoil.

' _We've gotta find her, where are you Ashley...I, I...'_ She fretted. _'Wait, when did I...'_

She was startled to realize that she was somehow even more concerned than any of the others. She was surprised, wondering how she could be so worked up over Ashley's disappearance.

She also noted something else. _'I've, what is with me, thinking like this, this isn't the first time I've found myself thinking about Ashley, what am I even doing…?'_

Shaking her head she fought to resume focus. Right now she had a more important task at hand than her own strange and admittedly frantic feelings.

* * *

Their panic lasted well into the morning; and they were indeed on the verge of calling the police. But at that moment, sunrise, as they reached the dorms, they were startled when they saw Ashley, lying outside her dorm room, out cold.

"Ash!" Sam cried.

They quickly hurried over to her and checked her. She didn't appear to be hurt, but something clearly had happened to her.

"Ashley, can you hear me?" Sam tried.

It was then Ashley groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Ash?" Jess gasped.

It was then the red-headed girl tensed, eyes wide. "What, what, where…?"

Sam did her best to calm her. "Ash whoa, it's okay, you're safe, you're with us, you're...in the dorm."

Ashley seemed to calm down, moving into a seated position as they helped her.

It was then Sam asked. "Ash, what happened to you?"

Her answer scared all of them.

"I...can't remember."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 7 of my Crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks and yeah, sadly :(  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you've been enjoying it so far; things are indeed picking up pace.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Leaving the last class of the day, Kate Marsh smiled lightly. Things had been hard lately, but she was glad to have made some new friends, friends who, it seemed, supported her no matter what.

' _After, after what I went through, I thought, I didn't have anybody, but Max...'_ She thought sadly. _'But then, they all arrived, and, and I...'_

She smiled, casting away her sadness as she remembered the group, she had particularly found herself befriending Sam, Ashley, Hannah and Chris.

She stopped for a moment, a little surprised. _'Whoa, what is, what is this...what is wrong with me, why am I feeling so, and why did it only happen when I thought...of him?'_

She bit her lip, confused and worried all over again, but quickly resumed walking. It wasn't until she reached the main campus that she saw them, despite their attempts to be discreet, hidden away.

' _What's going on?'_

She decided to approach the group, noting everyone present. It seemed apart from the Washington siblings and Emily, all of the 'new' students were present, as was Max. What caught Kate's attention the most however was Ashley, how clearly distressed she was. Concerned for one of her new friends, Kate hurried over, determined to see if she could help in any way.

Reaching the group she spoke up.

"Guys, what's going on?"

They all turned, surprised but then saw her.

"Oh, Kate..." Sam began. "We um, it happened at the Vortex Club party, two days ago."

Kate tensed hearing that, she didn't want to think that it could be.

"I don't know what happened." Ashley said suddenly, confirming her fears. "I just remember, stepping outside for some fresh air. Then I felt a sharp sting in my neck, felt dizzy and...I don't really remember anything after that."

Max then spoke, looking carefully at Kate as she said it. "She was found by them outside her dorm room...she..."

"I know Max, I know..." Kate replied, drawing everyone's attention. "It's...exactly like what happened to me."

They all froze and, with a heavy sigh, Kate began telling her story; shocking them all.

"Kate..." Chris gasped. "That's..."

She shook her head. "I know, I know. But, don't worry about me just now. It happened to me, it happened to Ashley, who's next? We should be worrying about that."

The others paused, shocked, but knew she was right.

"We need to find out more, but, how..." Sam replied.

Max bit her lip. "Um guys, I have a feeling this is...connected to something I've been looking into, along with Chloe. We were...gonna try and find more information, tonight, in the school."

There was an awkward silence as it dawned on them just what she meant. Sneaking into the school at night, breaking curfew and risking their own safety to find out what was going on.

However, this did not deter them. Determined to get answers and to find a way to help Ashley, Sam immediately volunteered to come along. After some debate between the others it was decided, to make things easier by having simply a small group that would make detection less likely, Mike would also help out, but the others would wait for news, despite how much they disliked it.

* * *

Shortly afterwards however, a fresh problem emerged. While Sam and Chris stayed to continued comforting Ashley, meanwhile Max and Kate also left, with Max preparing to call Chloe. Jess, Mike and Matt began making their way back to the dorms.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea, Mike?" Jess began asking, concerned. "I mean, breaking into the school…?"

Mike nodded. "I know, I know what you're thinking Jess; it's risky, but it's a risk we'll have to take. For Ashley alright, we need answers, Max thinks it's all connected, I feel we can trust her, that she's right."

Jess sighed. "I think so too, well, just be careful, and..."

"You!"

They turned to see Emily approaching them, irate. "What do you think you're doing bitch!?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "Oh what now, in case you didn't realize, there are more important things going on here than..."

"Don't give me that, do you think I can't see what you're doing, you really are desperate huh, slut!" Emily snarled.

Jess flared up at once. "What was that…!?"

Mike and Matt shared a look; concerned yet at the same time, frustrated. It was clear what Emily's insinuation was and once again the two girls were locked in a fierce argument. Although they both knew they had other things to worry about, both agreed, they couldn't just leave this, something had to be done.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Two Whales Diner, the Washington siblings sat in one of the booths, eating. They had arranged to come here for an early dinner after school, long before the incident had happened. Ashley had insisted they stick to their plans and the others reassured them.

Nevertheless, Hannah bit her lip. "I hope Ashley's okay, I mean..."

"She'll be fine." Josh said, trying to reassure his sister. "She has the others, you know they'll take care of her."

Beth smiled softly, adding. "Sam especially."

Josh smiled too, nodding and Hannah relaxed, slightly. It was then they heard approaching footsteps and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Yo." Chloe greeted them.

"Hi there." Beth greeted.

As the others greeted Chloe, she nodded, although her gaze didn't leave Beth.

The girl shifted a little noticing this. "Um, what, something on my face?"

"No, no, I just..." Chloe reacted quickly before a sly smirk appeared on her face. "So, what do you say, after you're done eating you and I go around to my place, maybe have some 'fun'."

Beth gaped as Josh snickered, earning himself a sharp look from Hannah, who was just as shocked.

Blushing furiously Beth began stammered. "Wh-what, I, are you…?"

Chloe just grinned. "Yeah."

"Oh God...I, um, look, Chloe..." Beth replied, startled as she realized now. "I, It's flattering that you're interested in me and all, but, I'm not, I don't..."

Chloe's face fell slightly.

For it was true, she had tried to take her interest with Beth further, openly flirting with the girl. But Beth had pretty much, in one hesitant sentence, explained the problem.

"Ah, I get it, you don't...you're not into girls. Right." She confirmed quickly.

Beth nodded, still blushing. "Yeah, I-I'm sorry, I..."

Chloe shook her head. "No, no, no. It's cool. I kinda put you on the spot and, well...you were gentle about it. Sorry I embarrassed you."

Beth just smiled relieved. Chloe shrugged, it wasn't what she expected but still, at least things hadn't gone too badly. Pushing the now unrealized feelings for Beth Washington aside, Chloe quickly began focusing her mind instead on tonight's task. It was time to break into the school and get answers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 8 of my crossover story, enjoy.

Some key notes that you need to know for this. In this story Chloe and Max's search is different, they already know about Rachel and Frank and have gathered all the information they need except the stuff from Wells' office, they've also told the rest of those investigating (Sam and Mike mainly) about it all. Also a key note for this one, although hidden away just now, I actually plan for a nice surprise for Chloe, Rachel lives.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Indeed, well, we can only wait and see what transpires :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

With a heavy sigh, Hannah closed the door to her dorm and made her way over to her bed. Quickly getting changed into her pyjamas the girl was lost in thought.

' _Ashley seems to be doing better...at least somewhat better.'_ She reflected. _'I just hope the others find anything that can help us get to the bottom of this.'_

She was interrupted at that moment however by a knock on the door.

Not expecting anyone she was startled as she stood up. "C-come in?"

The door opened and Hannah felt her stomach do a funny kind of flip as none other than Brooke Scott entered.

"Hannah." The young woman greeted her.

Her expression was neutral, something which made Hannah tremble inside. After realizing how she actually felt, her sexuality and her crush on Brooke, Hannah had tried to think things through. But then, to her shock, Brooke had questioned her about her strange behaviour.

' _I told her the truth, or rather, blurted it out. She was so shocked and flustered I was scared.'_ Hannah recalled.

Brooke moved closer, closing the door behind her. "I...I need to talk to you."

That made Hannah even more tense; after all Brooke hadn't actually said anything about Hannah's confession, she simply left, suddenly and since then hadn't spoken to her.

Now, suddenly confronted by Brooke in this manner, Hannah could only think of the revelations she had made, and suddenly felt very self-conscious.

She bit her lip. _'Oh God, what have I done?'_

Brooke sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I...listen, I've been thinking about what you said and, and..."

Panicking at once Hannah began stammering. "I...I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to..."

"Hannah, listen, you took me by surprise, confused me but, but I..." Brooke replied quickly.

That caught Hannah's attention, confused her. "What?"

Brooke paused for a moment before sighing. "Listen, it's...it's complicated, I always thought I...I guess I'm kinda like you. So blinded by the belief that the person you thought you loved was the one for you, you didn't consider anything else."

"But?"

"But then, I guess my eyes opened, but I didn't see the full truth. Not until you...made a move on me." Brooke admitted. "Then I really began thinking, wondering."

Hannah grimaced, unsure if her clumsy admittance of her crush on Brooke could be classed as 'making a move'.

"But then I realized; what I really feel." Brooke remarked. "I, I guess what I'm saying is...If you, if you feel it too, maybe we could, could try?"

Hannah blushed but nodded and, although shaky and hesitant, they kissed, their first step.

Meanwhile, in her own dorm room, Sam was busy getting changed, ready to sneak into Blackwell for the night. Pulling on a simple T-shirt with a black zipped up hoodie over it, simple black leggings and similarly dark sneakers, perfect for blending into the shadows.

' _Probably overdoing it but what the hell.'_

Departing from her dorm room Sam looked around, the corridor was in darkness. The only light came from Max's phone as she hurried up to join Sam. Max too had dressed for the purpose of blending into the night in a black butterfly T-shirt with a matching black jacket, black leggings and black sneakers.

"Sam, are you ready?"

Sam nodded. "Let's go, let's do this, for Ashley, for Kate...for Rachel."

Max nodded and they began to leave the dorm. Sam reflected on everything that had been revealed so far by Max and Chloe, about their investigation and the things that had been happening lately.

A lot of it was shocking but in the end she knew that what they were doing now was part of it. That they needed to find the truth, for all those who were harmed by whatever was going on.

Exiting the dorms they spotted Mike waiting for them, also dressed up appropriately in a simple black T-shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Alright, there you are, ready?" He greeted them, anxious.

The girls both nodded and together they began heading for the main campus.

Looking around worriedly as they reached their destination, they all noted one person missing, who was supposed to be present.

"Where's Chloe?" Sam whispered.

"I don't..." Max began.

"BOO-YAH!"

They all jumped, turning sharply, it was Chloe, smirking as she stepped back, clad in a black T-shirt advertising the band Firewalk, along with a black beanie, dark blue jeans and black skate shoes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." She remarked with a smirk.

Max rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Chloe, c'mon, let's go."

Chloe nodded. "Alright, alright, oh and, good news, here's something that'll make this easier..."

It was then Chloe revealed she had swiped the keys belonging to head of security, David Madsen, her step-father.

"Okay, guess there are some advantages to that." Sam muttered.

Nodding Chloe led the way as the four of them made their way up to the main doors of Blackwell. Once inside Chloe quickly opened up the way and they began approaching the Principal's office. It was then they discovered their first problem. Chloe examined the large key ring. Her expression changed to one of distress as she did so.

"Fuck, nothing...The security chief should have keys to the Principal's office." She remarked angrily.

Max sighed. "He's hiding something, like everyone at Blackwell."

They all looked to the door, Sam was positive we were thinking the same thing, what now.

Chloe came up with an answer first, retrieving a couple of items from her pocket.

"Well, I do know how to pick a lock, thanks to, you know, Frank." She remarked awkwardly. "I'll work my Thief skill, see if the key's hidden in this room somewhere?"

They nodded and, leaving Chloe to try and pick the lock; which somehow didn't surprise them that she knew that stuff, they began searching. It wasn't a long search, the room was compact, there wasn't really anything of interest. On a more important note, no key.

Max sighed as they returned to Chloe. "Well, no key for thee."

Chloe growled. "Urgh, shit, wait, I might...I might have this..."

She did, the door opened at last, much to their relief. They quickly slipped in.

"Alright, let's get started." Chloe muttered.

They began searching the office for things that would be of any use to them in their investigation. As they did so, Sam couldn't help but wonder something, she approached Chloe.

"You seem, worked up?"

Chloe sighed. "I did something stupid. I...I can't believe I actually tried to hit on your friend Beth...after, after everything with Rachel, how could I do that to her?"

Sam bit her lip. "Beth told me. Listen, if everything I heard is true, what Rachel did with that guy, Frank? Doesn't that kinda…?"

"It doesn't make it right." Chloe muttered. "I was stupid."

There was an awkward silence after that.

Finally Sam asked.

"I'm just wondering by the way, did you really use 'that' as a pick up line?"

Chloe blushed. "I...it was the first thing that jumped into my head. Second one was hardly any better?"

Despite everything Sam couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, what was that?" She asked.

Chloe grimaced but then sighed. "I was gonna ask her about her shirt, I know she, how she'd reply, since she'd bought it for fifty percent off...I was gonna say I prefer it one hundred percent off."

Sam almost laughed at that, shaking her head. Quickly focusing again however they soon finished their search and were able to escape, ready to use their new clues to continue the investigation and hopefully, finally, find answers.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 9 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks glad you liked it all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Max grinned to herself as she stood in her room; it was time, she was getting ready for going out with Warren to the drive-in that evening. She wanted to look nice, but remain comfortable; she knew Warren well enough now to know how much he cared, that she didn't have to fear how she looked, Warren always seemed to like her, no matter her appearance. Still smiling she made up her mind and began looking out her clothes.

As she did, her thoughts went to her plans. _'_ _I felt guilty going on this date with Warren, with everything going on, but they all insisted I go, said we'd planned it ages ago, we shouldn't cancel at the last minute. I just hope, c'mon Max focus, remember what you have planned tonight._

Feeling making up her mind and still blushing at Chloe's attempts to convince her to go, how her friend somehow knew what she and Warren had planned, she finished getting dressed. She was now wearing a white doe T-shirt with her grey zip-up hoodie over it, a pair of blue jeans and simple black shoes. Satisfied she grabbed the last few things she'd need and left the room, heading for the parking lot to where Warren's car was parked.

Within the boy's dorms, Warren smiled lightly, also getting himself ready. As usual, whenever he thought about Max, about their relationship he was always amazed and still had the same lingering doubts. He always worried he wasn't good enough for her, always felt Max deserved better.

Nevertheless he wanted this to go right. _'It's going to be okay, Max asked me for this...it, I just hope..._ _Relax Warren, you're not gonna screw this up_ _.'_

He told himself to stick to the plan as he finally got dressed, a black and blue striped long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans and black shoes.

Satisfied he nodded. _'Good, alright, that looks good..._ _Let's, let's go, let's do this._ _'_

He felt hopeful as he left and headed for the parking lot. He soon spotted Max when he arrived, she stood, waiting by the car, it was clear she had not been there long. Seeing each other they both smiled, greeted each other warmly and got into the car. Driving out of Blackwell and towards the drive-in in Newberg.

Driving in silence, they felt themselves relax, comfortable with each other and were contented. As they drove their thoughts were indeed on each other; but for once, they were clearer than ever before and both were thinking not only about the date, but also their plans afterwards.

Finally, after some time, after having got everything they needed, they were parked in the lot of the drive-in. Max was surprised to see quite a few other people around in their cars. Nevertheless she smiled and settled in, Warren grinned, also pleased. They were soon relaxed and watching the movie as it began. They were soon enjoying themselves; Max had actually thought it would be sweet to buy an extra large popcorn between them, rather than two separate.

Warren had laughed upon seeing that and they were still at ease.

' _I can't believe we're really here, oh, I hope this all goes well...After everything that's happened, I just...I want this to go right.'_ Max thought to herself.

The movie continued and they enjoyed themselves, everything was going well; it was clear a good night was being had by all. The other people in their cars were either couples or families, all of them engrossed in the movie.

While they were watching, as time marched on, Warren smiled, quietly exhaling.

' _Alright, this is going great, but...I am still a bit worried.'_

He turned to her. "Max..."

"Hmm, yeah?"

He bit his lip, then the words came. "I just...I love you, nothing will every change that. But, about tonight, are you sure you…?"

He found himself stumbling over his words and was afraid he hadn't come across clearly enough. Max however was smiling and leaned in closer.

"Warren..." She whispered; smiling.

He tensed, seeing her smile and was hopeful.

"I have never been more ready. I know we are, don't worry." She told him. "I'm nervous too; but I know we can do it."

Warren grinned and nodded and, both deciding to take advantage of their current position, closed the gap between them and began to kiss. Alright their excitement for their plans after the movie grew even more intense and as they settled back, watching the rest, neither of them could keep the grins from their faces for very long.

Back at Blackwell they carefully began sneaking down the corridor of the boy's dorms, heading for Warren's room.

Max couldn't help but grin as they did so. _'This is it, we're, we're finally going to...'_

Taking her hand Warren also grinned.

"Let's go." He whispered.

She nodded and together they entered his room, the door was soon closed and they wasted no time, the moment their lips locked they let their passion take over, separating only when needed and before long, they stood by Warren's bed, gazing fondly into each other's eyes.

They had been undressing as they made out, Max now stood clad in a pair of grey butt-hugging panties and a white bra, Warren was in just his blue boxers.

"I'm ready." Max whispered.

It was all Warren needed to hear, he resumed kissing her as he worked on her bra, the two of them falling onto the bed once it was off and Max had both his boxers and her panties off. They paused long enough for Warren to pull the condom on and then let themselves be consumed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 10 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was the end of yet another day at Blackwell. Exiting her last class Beth Washington bit her lip, still lost in thought.

' _There have been no further disappearances, or attacks or whatever it was. But Ashley is still...'_ She thought to herself. _'I wish we could figure this out more quickly; I feel like...we're just dragging our heels.'_

Shaking her head she tried to focus on where she was going instead. She couldn't deny, her little encounter with Chloe in the diner was actually kind of funny now. Looking back on it at least, she was just glad things were resolved without any hurt feelings.

She smiled lightly. _'Even amongst all this, we're still finding some good things...I just hope, huh?'_

She started as she heard a commotion up ahead. It sounded like a scuffle. Looking around she couldn't see anyone else about. Reacting on instinct she began to hurry forwards, rounding the corner before stopping dead. The scene that confronted her was one that filled her with fury and disgust.

' _What the hell?'_ She thought angrily.

For there, she could see Logan and Zachary, intimidating and clearly bullying another student, a boy that Beth recognized from a few of her classes, Daniel DaCosta.

One thing that infuriated Beth more than anything, was bullying. It had become something she stood against firmly ever since elementary school, a by-product of protecting her twin sister from it. She knew all too well that simply due to their Vortex Club connections, Logan and Zachary could continue with their actions all they wanted, nobody would dare stand up to them.

She shook her head. _'Well that ends here and now.'_

Stalking towards them, eyes narrowed, just barely holding back her rage, she prepared to put a stop to them.

"Hey!"

They both turned, dropping Daniel.

"Huh?" Logan reacted, while Zach glared.

Stepping up to them, not even caring if they were taller or broader than her, Beth snarled.

"That's enough, leave him alone!"

Raising an eyebrow as he noticed her, Logan scoffed. "What are you gonna do, huh?"

Beth growled; knowing all too well he was getting cocky, simply due to the difference in size between them.

Zach however tensed, eyes widening. "Hold it man, that's the Washington girl, one of them at least, Beth I think..."

That caught Logan's attention and he paused. Beth was startled, wondering why he would react that way.

"Last thing we want is any trouble with the rest of the club." Zach pointed out. "You know how much they respect the Washingtons."

Beth grimaced as it finally made sense to her.

Once again, it was her name, not her, that was causing something to go her way. She hated that, just once she wanted to accomplish something not because she was the daughter of Bob Washington, but for simply being herself.

"Fine." Logan muttered.

With that they left, Beth sighed. While it didn't make her happy, she'd accept her name giving her victory this time around, as well as the connections to the club now. As far as she was concerned, it was a small price to pay for saving someone.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly as she hurried to Daniel, helping him up.

He was still shaky but nodded. "Oh, uh...yeah, yeah I, thank you, yes, thank you."

She nodded relieved, although still worried as he excused himself and began to leave. Glancing back, Daniel smiled, amazed that someone had actually helped him. Especially such a pretty girl, who he was more than happy to see would stand up when it counted and wasn't afraid.

* * *

Meanwhile, having spent some time thinking and trying to figure things out, especially in light of all the recent events, Chris was conflicted. He knew that what happened to Ashley had also happened to Kate. His feelings for her had been growing stronger, although he wasn't sure how she felt.

Not only that, he didn't want to be inappropriate or risk their friendship. Nevertheless, it was getting harder and harder to ignore it. Especially when the two of them were seated together outside the dorm building, working a group project the teacher had paired them for. Glancing at her as they sat, Chris noticed a faraway look in Kate's eyes.

"Kate?"

She started before looking up at him. "Hmm, what, yes?"

He bit his lip and asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." She replied, managing a small smile. "I'm fine. I was just, distracted."

"About?"

"What happened to Ashley..." She replied.

Chris nodded. "Ah, yeah, because of...right, yeah, it's, hard on all of us."

Kate nodded in understanding; she knew Chris was referring to her having gone through the same thing as Ashley. There was an awkward pause where they both tried but couldn't focus on their work.

Finally Chris sighed, he couldn't hide it any longer. Kate noticed and turned to him.

He began talking, quickly. "Kate, um, this hardly seems like the proper time, but..."

"Yes?"

He sighed and began to reveal his feelings. He could see her expression change, the shock, the way she reacted and he began to fear he had pushed a little too hard.

"I...I'm sorry, this isn't exactly..." He stammered.

But then Kate smiled, taking his hand. "It's alright, I...I actually feel the same way. I have for some time and..."

Chris gasped, amazed and, suddenly reassured, knowing full well the respect they'd have for each other, their beliefs and even Kate's abstinence, they tentatively agreed to start their relationship and kissed softly, marking their new beginning, together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 11 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, just wait and see :)  
Holywoodundefed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was fun :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Having met up at the Price household, Sam, Mike, Chloe and Max were all gathered in Chloe's room. They had collected all the information they had gathered and were now trying to piece it together.

"Okay, let's see...this is all stuff we got from David..." Max said, looking over the various objects before her. "This is what we picked up in the Principal's office..."

Chloe then finished for her. "And this is from Frank; we've covered as much as we can, we just have to hope it's enough."

Mike nodded. "Right, let's get searching then, if answers are here, we'll find them."

Sam agreed and they soon began sifting through everything. As they were searching however, Sam bit her lip, for some reason her mind again wandered.

She was thinking about Ashley. _'I can't stop; seeing her that way, when we found her, and every time I do, it feels like I...I just...God what is the matter with me?'_

Shaking her head she tried to focus. She didn't understand the strange fluttering sensation she felt in her stomach, nor why it pained her, thinking of Ashley suffering as she clearly had. It felt stronger than it should have, stronger than any of the others felt for sure.

' _Enough Sam, focus, you need to do this, or others are going to suffer too.'_ She told herself firmly.

So she did just that, prepared to help find out what happened to Ashley, to Kate and to Rachel.

While Chloe worked on her laptop, researching whatever she could, Max started with the information collected from Frank. Deciding to start with the deals Frank made during the week of the party where Kate was drugged. Max knew she needed the account book and anything relating to code names he gave his deals, she could see he was ensuring that, unless someone had both items, they wouldn't be able to tell just what he was doing and with whom.

' _Pretty clever move, here me go...this oughta do it, I'll need that list if I'm looking for Nathan...Any deals he did with Nathan, let's see.'_

Max continued to look carefully as she set everything out, making another section on the row of Frank's clues set up on the noticeboard they were using.

She sighed and observed carefully. _'Okay Max, concentrate, really gotta get my Nancy Drew head on.'_

As she observed the relevant pages from the account book she had tacked to this section of the board, along with the list of names, she began to notice, it seemed Frank codenamed his customers with dog names, Nathan's was Rottweiller, or Rott for short.

Looking through the pages she laid out, Max finally picked out three sheets of paper with that name on them, Nathan was doing some serious business with Frank it seemed. She quickly extracted the info, all the times and places Frank did deals with Nathan. She then attached them to a smaller noticeboard next to the large one. Max was pretty sure she wasn't going to get anything else out of Frank's clues.

She just hoped the others would also be successful. She looked over at Mike who was working on David's.

It was time to use David's own investigation to their advantage, find out what Nathan was doing during that week, see where things tied in. Mike was beyond certain now, whatever happened to Ashley and Kate, was connected to whatever happened to Rachel.

Which was why he was sure, if they solved one mystery, they'd solve the other. So, determined, Mike examined the clues relating to Nathan and any hint David was searching for, or following, something. soon found it, David's list of co-ordinates, a series of pictures showing a red truck, notably its license plates and also, photos of Nathan, all of it fit together, especially as Mike had seen Nathan in that red truck before.

He quickly took them and set them up, ready for the next stage. Mike ran his eyes over the clues critically, determining their value. He soon noted a list of co-ordinates on the fourth page that noted the same license plate as the red truck, He picked that, and the picture of the truck's license plate, as well as spotting a photo of Nathan driving said truck.

' _Getting closer, I'm sure of it, these all fit together somehow, we just need to some more evidence.'_ Mike thought to himself.

But wanting to make sure, he turned and hurried over to Chloe.

"Chloe, let's plug these numbers in and see if they lead to an actual address." He told her, showing her.

She nodded and got to work, replying. "Got it, let's see..."

It lead them to some info which Mike copied out and soon they had more clues on the smaller board, the picture was beginning to form, Mike was sure we were nearly there.

It soon dawned on them exactly what they were picking up here, a location, more than likely the same location Kate was taken after that party and Ashley after the party she was abducted from. Max was willing to bet money it was also where Rachel had been taken when she first disappeared, hopefully there was clues there that would show where she went after that.

' _Nearly there, so close, so close...Just Nathan's clues to go.'_ Sam told herself.

She knelt down and began to examine them. She sighed, she knew she needed to unlock Nathan's hidden phone, which Max and Chloe had somehow 'appropriated'. To do that, Sam knew she needed anything with a relevant number, she grabbed the three items that contained numbers, Nathan's student file, a piece of paper with several numbers scribbled on it and a card which had a PIN code on it and a PUK number. Hopefully one of them would be the actual number. As she set them up on the next part of the board Sam paused and thought for a moment before sadly pulling a blank.

' _Guess I'm doing it the old fashioned way, I swear, if this works, I'll believe anything.'_ Sam thought to herself, going for the first and most commonly used PIN code.

She inputed the date of birth, given on Nathan's student file, 0829. and almost laughed out loud when, lo and behold, that was the right answer. Sam quickly checked through Nathan's messages, also showing them to Max. Everything they read had all the answers they needed. She quickly made copies of what she needed and set them on the smaller board. This was it, the final step.

They quickly got to work analysing the final clues, putting everything together. It took a while, having to carefully read and re-read everything, but finally, all three of them found what they needed. It was a strange barn, which matched David's co-ordinates, Nathan was saying he'd give Frank exact directions and Frank's transaction that day all fitted, Max knew they needed to find out more about this place. So she brought the clues over to Chloe.

"Chloe, this is definitely the place." She told her.

She nodded. "Let me dig up some more clues here."

The others gathered around as Chloe did some checking on her laptop and shook her head. "Nope, nothing Max. There's nothing there, just some shitty old barn."

But Sam and Mike could tell Max was sure there was something, something which would confirm her thoughts, their thoughts, that this _was_ the place.

"Let's keep searching and find out who owns this haunted barn." Sam suggested.

Chloe sighed but obliged. "I am on this, hold on...Somebody named...Harry Aaron Prescott."

They all grinned. Bingo, there was the paydirt.

"I'm shocked." Max replied nonchalantly, before worry seeped into her gut again. "Should we call the police?"

Chloe shook her head vehemently. "Fuck that, you know the police here are like Nathan's private security, we have to do this ourselves guys. We have to go out and check that old barn by ourselves."

Mike nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Chloe needed no encouragement and she and Max soon were in her truck, Sam and Mike getting in Mike's car, they all began making their way to the location.

* * *

It was a good job they had the co-ordinates, Sam noted. Nathan wasn't kidding about giving Frank directions. This place was was well hidden, right in the middle of nowhere. Nevertheless they finally arrived, while she and Mike got out of the car at once, Max looked carefully at the building and shook her head.

"Well, certainly fits the bill, creepy barn in the middle of nowhere." She muttered.

Chloe just nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, we've gotta find Rachel, let's go."

Together they exited the truck and made their way to the doors of the barn with the other two. Unfortunately, although old, the doors were closed and secured with a heavy duty padlock.

"No dice, we're not getting through here." Chloe said sadly.

Max and Sam however was more interested in something they just saw on the ground, beneath the doors. "Chloe, Mike, look at these."

They knelt down too and their eyes widened, they were looking at a fresh set of tire tracks, going into _and_ coming out of the barn.

Chloe looked up at Max, determination rock solid in her eyes again. "Someone has been here, recently. We're definitely on the right trail. We need to find a way in."

Max nodded. "Let's get looking."

So they split up, searching for a way inside. Sam had gone along the side of the barn and found that parts of the wall were reinforced with corrugated iron; one of the sheets seemed loose. she bit her lip; praying her strength would be sufficient. It took some effort but she slowly managed to pull the sheet away from the wall, revealing a hole; big enough for all four of them to fit through.

"Guys over here, I found the entrance." She called out.

They hurried over and Sam climbed in through the space.

"Yes, nice work." Chloe quipped as she followed Sam.

Max just laughed and also followed, with Mike coming in behind her, soon they were all inside.

The interior was musty, creepy and on the whole, a bit of a let down. There was nothing any of them could see except things people would normally see in a barn, a rusted old tractor, wooden beams and platforms leading to higher parts, a few ropes attached to pulleys, for pulling up hay bales. The floor was covered in hay as well. Here and there were old worn wooden chests, the one nearest them opened easily as Chloe lifted the lid.

"Junk." She muttered. "Vintage junk. Still, might be something hidden around it, I'll check this out right away."

The others nodded and began to explore the rest of the barn. But it was all for naught, in the end they slipped back out, frustrated and disappointed.

"Urgh, I thought for sure…?" Chloe growled.

Mike shook his head. "We can't waste any more time here...Maybe we, maybe we were too late?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked, desperation seeping into her voice.

"Mike just means, maybe this _was_ the place, but whoever is behind this has moved elsewhere..." Max replied. "But we didn't find anything hinting where that might be."

But, left with no other choice they began to return to the town. Sam however looked carefully at the barn as they drove away. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Something very important was staring them right in the face, but they just couldn't see it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 12 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Brois Yeltsin: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: They searched as much as they could, after all they had no hints about what was really there. Especially since, with four people, there's more noise and therefore, it's not as easy to hear. Besides there is more to come, did you not see how Sam reacted after all? Actually no, this chapter is a calm before the storm chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes they have and well, we can only wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Sitting curled up on her bed in her dorm room, Ashley let out a slow shuddering breath. She couldn't shake the feelings of violation within her.

' _What is causing this...I know I've not been...I didn't have any marks or bruises or anything like that.'_ She reflected. _'But I know something happened to me, after that sting I felt, but what; why can't I remember?'_

She bit her lip, shuddering again as she kept her arms wrapped tight around herself. Her knees up to her chest.

' _It's horrible, it just feels...I know something happened and whatever it was, it was horrible and, and sick...'_ She thought in dismay. _'But what could it have been, do, do I even want to know, am I better off not knowing?'_

She closed her eyes, her hands moving up the cover them and groaned, trying to block out the thoughts from her overactive mind. Sadly, her inability to know what happened to her caused her brain to start unhelpfully provide possibilities, each one more disturbing than the last. Finally, she couldn't take anymore. Standing up she pulled her shoes on, she had to get out of here. Just lying around moping wasn't going to help her.

She remembered Kate's story. _'Kate had people who supported her; helped her...I have too. I can do this; I can make it through this.'_

She just needed to get out of her dorm and do something; find her friends and hopefully find some way to relax and stop thinking about what might or might not have happened to her.

Exiting her dorm however she found herself faltering somewhat, due to the first person she saw.

"Ash, hey..." Sam remarked the moment she saw her.

Biting her lip she replied. "Hey Sam."

All at once she found herself once more feeling that way again. Her heart sped up and she felt breathless and had butterflies in her stomach.

' _There I go again.'_ She noted to herself as she asked. "So, um, what's up?"

Sam sighed. "We...Max, Chloe, Mike and I have been, trying to find out what happened to you."

Ashley tensed. "You...You what?"

"Just what I said." Sam remarked. "We...we've found a few things but we've hit a dead end."

Ashley gasped shocked at what she heard. "Sam, that's...I just, I wanted to..."

Sam sighed. "I get it Ash, trust me, I do. But we're trying to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

She sighed, but nodded, understanding. Sam gently reached out touching her shoulder and Ashley suddenly felt very warm and even tingly.

"Ash, I promise you we'll find out what happened and put a stop to this." She said. "We may have hit a dead end, but I'm sure there's something we've overlooked, right there in front of us. I'll find it, I know it."

"God Sam, be careful." Ashley whispered; worried. _'Especially when it now makes sense. I...I love you and I'd hate to see you get hurt.'_

She didn't say it thought, but Sam did her best to reassure her and, despite being worried, Ashley, for the first time since that party, felt hopeful.

* * *

Sighing as he sat on the benches within the main campus, Mike was lost in thought.

' _Still not getting anywhere...I don't get it...'_ He reflected. _'Then there's this...other problem.'_

The other issue being the still ongoing feud between Jess and Emily. He wasn't the only one worried too, for at that moment, Matt approached.

"Mike."

Starting Mike turned and saw him. "Oh, hey, what's up?"

Matt sighed as he sat down. "I don't know where to start, but, well...I'm worried, about..."

"About Jess and Emily?" Mike queried, realizing.

Matt nodded. "Yeah; this is getting out of hand. We need to, we need to find some way to get them to talk, to finally...finally bury the hatchet."

"You're right." Mike agreed. "It's not fair on everyone else; we need to put a stop to this."

They remained quiet for a moment, thinking and clearly they were both unsure how to proceed.

Until finally Mike came up with an idea. "Alright, look, we'll talk to them separately okay, I'll speak with Jess, you talk to Emily. We'll convince them to meet up and talk, we'll be there to keep things civil. Hopefully put a stop to this."

"I...That could work, it'll have to work." Matt agreed. "Let's go, no time like the present."

Mike agreed and stood up, they quickly hurried, ready to talk to their girlfriends and hopefully end this feud once and for all.

Jess bit her lip as she and Mike began making their way towards the agreed upon location.

' _I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'_ She thought to herself. "Mike, do you really think this'll work, I mean..."

"It'll work Jess, so long as you remain civil and try to make it work." Mike explained.

Jess crossed her arms at that. "I will if Emily does..."

"Jess."

"Fine, fine." She replied. "Got it."

Arriving they found Matt and Emily waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are." Matt said. "Alright, we all know why we're here."

Emily sighed. "Yeah, seriously..."

Jess stepped forwards suddenly however. "Emily, we keep arguing, what's it getting us?"

"You know full well I can't..." Emily began.

But Jess shook her head. "Emily please; think about it. We used to be friends."

Emily glared. "We were, until you made a move on Mike practically right after he..."

"Actually, other way around Em." Mike replied. "I was the one who moved on to Jess."

Emily stepped back briefly, startled. "Well, okay, but she still...Urgh for God sake."

Jess nodded. "It's past a joke now, Em, it's just ridiculous. We might not be friends like that again. But can we at least put a stop to this senseless bickering."

There was an awkward pause before Emily finally agreed and the two girls hugged.

Mike and Matt both smiled, relieved. Even if Emily and Jess' friendship wasn't what it once was, at least they'd finally mended the breach between them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 13 of my crossover story, now things take a sudden...turn.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Well, here's your answer.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Standing before the mirror in just her red panties and matching bra, which she had changed into after returning to her dorm after a shower, Sam bit her lip, still thinking.

' _I promised Ash I'd find answers, I...There it is again, that strange feeling.'_ She noticed, before focusing again. _'I need to stay focused, something wasn't right about that barn, especially when we didn't find anything. I don't think we've hit a dead end, I don't think whoever is behind this, moved somewhere else.'_

She wasn't sure how, but she just felt that something was still waiting to be found in the barn; something that was always there, they had just missed it.

Sighing she made up her mind. _'I have to go back there, find out what's going on...Now, to get dressed, I'll need some sort of cover, in case I end up running into someone who wonders what I'm doing out there.'_

Thinking for a moment she made up her mind and finally found suitable clothes. She quickly pulled on a pair of red athletic shorts, a black tank-top, white ankle socks and a pair of black sneakers.

She smiled and nodded. _'Just looks like I'm out for an afternoon jog now...Just have to be careful getting there. I need to hurry, before it's too late.'_

So, taking a deep breath, she left her dorm, preparing to head towards the barn; knowing she had a long trip to make, especially as, to maintain her cover, she couldn't take a car or any sort of vehicle.

Finally reaching the barn, Sam carefully made her way inside.

' _Alright nearly there.'_ She thought. _'Let's see...'_

Looking around she began searching the area carefully. As she walked around, taking in everything and searching for clues, she began to notice something odd. The sound of her footsteps. There were parts of the floor where they sounded different, compared to the rest.

Intrigued she began to walk around and, when the sound of her footsteps changed, Sam immediately brushed that spot clean. Nothing happened, nothing was found, until she reached the corner directly opposite the one they had entered by before. When she brushed the hay away from this part of the floor Sam stepped back, surprised uncovered a trap door, securely locked with another heavy duty padlock.

' _Man, this is crazy, there's definitely something here. I just need to, find a way to open it.'_ She thought to herself. _'No way can I break that lock myself, doubt the key is here, hmmm...'_

Looking around she saw something that could work. One of the ropes for the pulleys was loose. Grinning Sam hurried over and pulled on it, it moved easily. She quickly pulled it over and tied it securely to the padlock. Now she just needed to get to the upper level.

No easy task as there was no ladder or anything to get her up to that ledge, just out of reach. Luckily Sam had her usual skills.

"Alright, you can do this, girl." Sam remarked, giving herself a small pep talk.

With a measured breath, Sam used as much strength as she could, and leapt up, catching the edge.

"Got it."  
She used the strength in her arms to pull herself up and got up onto the ledge. She took a small run to give herself the lift she needed to reach the next ledge and again pulled herself up. Dusting off her shorts and legs she looked around.

' _Ah, perfect.'_ She noted.

Heading to the other end of the pulley rope she attached it to the generator next to the ledge. Then, with a quick prayer this would work, she pushed the generator off the ledge with her foot. It fell and Sam tensed as she heard the loud clanging, she carefully glanced over the ledge and saw that the padlock had indeed been shorn clean off.

Still grinning she jumped down carefully to the lower ledge, then again to the floor.

' _Okay, this has gotta be it, what's under here...'_ Sam wondered to herself.

She nodded and approaching the trap door she took a deep breath and opened the it; immediately struck by the smell. The barn was musty and old smelling, but this area, which actually looked more modern, with plain white walls and steps leading down to a corridor of sorts, smelled clean, almost sterile. Sam shuddered as she felt as if she had just opened the jaws of the abyss, there was no going back now.

Grimacing Sam slowly, carefully made her way down the stairs towards another large door, this one secured with a number pad lock.

' _You've gotta be fucking kidding me...'_ Sam thought incredulous. _'Somebody has really got something to hide.'_

She sighed as she examined the code pad and noticed three of the numbers were heavily worn.

' _Two, four and five...so the code is some sort of number...made up with those three…'_ Sam reflected.

Pondering for a moment she tried to input one code and, when that didn't work, tried another.

She groaned. _'Urgh, c'mon...this is, ridiculous...'_

Reaching into the pockets of her shorts she felt something and pulled it out.

"Huh?" She muttered.

Then her eyes widened, it was a slip of paper. The numbers on it that was part of their clues on Nathan. One of them was highlighted.

"Could it be..."

So she hit the code 542 and sure enough, the door unlocked.

Opening it Sam was incredulous. _'You gotta be kidding me.'_

Stepping over the threshold Sam couldn't shake the ominous feeling within in that made her shudder.

What she found was even more disturbing than the exterior area. It was a large room, everything in it was almost sterile, white roof, white walls, white floor, the only bits of colour were the furniture, chairs, tables, cabinets and such, all in either black or grey. The only other things in the room that stood out were a computer attached to a large expensive printer on a desk in one corner, also, one large area seemed to be set up for a photo shoot. It suddenly dawned on her that this was some sort of photography Dark Room. Immediately she remembered something they had found in the Principal's office, on Nathan's file. 'Rachel in the Dark Room'.

' _Seems, pretty relevant now, need to look through this place carefully.'_ I thought.

She began searching, finding many disturbing and strange things, mostly duct tape, syringes and drugs, she was reminded of Kate and Ashley's stories of how they ended up drugged and she cringed. Ashley had been brought here, so had Kate and Sam was sure Rachel had been brought here too. But why and what was going on, what was the purpose of this room. Sam soon found out, when she opened one of the closets; it opened to show a huge collection of red binders, all with names on them.

' _Holy shit, Rachel...Kate, that's...fuck, that's Ashley's name.'_ Sam noticed in horror.

Said horror only grew worse when she moved to the desk, standing facing the cabinet the binders came from, she set them down.

Opening them she gasped in horror; for inside were several photos of the three girls in question; all of them tied up, drugged.

She gasped in horror. _'Who would even do this, oh this is so sick...'_

She was still observing the photos, trying to figure out anything when suddenly something happened.

"No!" She cried out, staggering.

For, just as Ashley and Kate said, she felt a sharp sting in her neck and almost at once, she felt her body growing sluggish, her vision beginning to fade. But as she hit the ground, before blacking out, she saw something.

' _No it, it can't be...'_

But she finally saw the person behind it all, for standing over her, was Mark Jefferson.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 14 of my crossover story, now things get a bit...dark.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Indeed, well, wait and see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Guest: Oh yes indeed, just wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

With a soft groan, Sam felt herself waking up. It did not take her long to realize she was cold, her bare legs and arms were already covered in goosebumps. Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her vision, it was still blurred and everything around her was still far too white.

' _Urgh, what, what happened, how am I…?'_ She found herself wondering. _'Wait, this is...the Dark Room, am I...God!'_

It was then she became aware of her predicament, she was lying on the floor, in the wide open space set up for photo shoots, in the Dark Room. Not only that, her wrists and ankles were securely bound with duct tape.

She also remembered finally, with horrible clarity. _'Mr. Jefferson, he...he's...'_

She could still hardly believe it, of all people, Mark Jefferson was the last person she'd ever suspected of something like this. Just the thought of him being responsible for what happened to all those girls chilled Sam to the bone.

Then she realized. _'I-I'm next, oh shit...shit...'_

She tried to struggle, to move, to get free from the tape. But her bonds were solid and she still felt too sluggish, too weak, to do anything. Her vision was starting to clear but her head still swam, her mouth felt dry and she fought to suppressed a shudder as she remembered the sting, a needle, she'd been drugged. Her only relief came when she realized she was still dressed, her shorts, tank-top, socks and sneakers were all still on.

The she heard it, the click of a camera and she froze, her mind flashed to the pictures she saw, of Ashley, lying on this floor, eyes wide and vacant, of Kate, of Rachel, all in the same position.

Then she recalled. _'Those other binders, other girls...God, what happened to them all, is this, they all went through this and…?'_

She tried again but flinched, this time not at the click of the camera, but a voice.  
"Stop moving, Sam." It was Jefferson.

She finally managed to see him, kneeling above her with his camera. His jacket was gone and he wore a pair of surgical gloves, he had a small, barely noticeable smile on his face, a strange gleam in his eye. But otherwise, looked entirely normal. For Sam, that just made him even scarier. He raised the camera again and began taking more photos.

"No..." Sam choked out, her dry throat made it difficult to talk.

"Oh yes, that's perfect." Jefferson said, clearly ignoring her words. "The right angle, the right lighting and...this is the way I prefer it."

Those words made her feel even more scared; leaving her to wonder just what was going on. She also jerked away when Jefferson touched her, turning her over onto her back.

"STOP, MOVING!" He suddenly snapped, making her freeze.

Taking advantage of that he moved her into the position he wanted and resumed taking pictures.

Sam could feel her mind getting sharper, the drugs were wearing off. But still she couldn't get free. She was unable to react, only inwardly shudder as she heard the camera click again and again, knowing the pictures being taken, she felt horribly violated.

"Why…?" The word escaped her before she could control herself.

Jefferson smirked. "I'm actually glad you asked. You see I find the slightly conscious model is the best...Allows me to capture, that moment...Yes, so pure...just what I need Sam."

He resumed taking pictures, and this time I did grimace, and try to turn away.

"STAY, STILL!" He snapped again. "You do not understand, the importance of this."

Sam could barely contain herself as the words slipped out. "Importance, you're just..."

"No, I am conducting...true art, Sam." Jefferson told her. "You see, I'm obsessed with capturing that moment, where innocence, becomes corruption; most models are too cynical, they lack the...focus. I find the slightly conscious model is best, for it is in that time, when their emotions are at their purest."

Sam felt her fear multiply, it was clear now, Mark Jefferson was nothing more than a complete psychopath.

His next words made her realization all the more horrifying. "You are so close Sam, like Kate, like...Ashley. _Almost_ perfect."

The fact that he considered her that way, only made her fear for the girl he found who he would regard as perfect, and the fact he likely wouldn't stop until he found her.

It was then Sam became aware of Jefferson taking more photos and tried to move away, Jefferson glared.

"Fuck, Sam, STAY STILL and stop that!" He yelled, finally he sighed. "You're ruining the shot...I guess, you need another dose."

She panicked at that, he was going to drug her again. "No!"

He pulled the trolley closer and readied the syringe for use and then turned to her.

"You brought this upon yourself Sam, understand." He growled before bending down.

Sam reacted the only way she could, despite her legs being bound at the ankles. Her movements were still sluggish still however and instead of kicking Jefferson she kicked the trolley. Sam heard him yelling and realized what she'd done, one of the drug bottles had been open and had spilled.

"No, you bitch, you ruined my photos!" He yelled. "Urgh, now I'll have to start all over again...Well, as I always say, always take the shot."

Sam cried out and tried to struggle, but to little avail and soon found herself passing out as she was injected once again.

* * *

End of chapter, Sam's nightmare is only just beginning, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 15 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Yes, indeed :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange and its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Slowly feeling herself coming too again, Sam instantly felt fear, her heart pounding as she carefully opened her eyes. Again she was still fully dressed, again she had difficulties doing anything due to the drugs. But she realized her position had changed. She was now seated on a somewhat large chair, her wrists and ankles strapped to it by more duct tape. She immediately began trying to struggle against her bonds.

' _What the fuck!?'_ She thought as she did so. _'This can't...when will this end. I, I've gotta...'_

Then she heard the click and froze.

' _No, not again!'_ She thought, looking up.

But there he was, Jefferson, taking more photos of her.

"Good, good." He was saying. "This has been remarkable, Sam."

Fighting to control herself, despite her harsh breathing, Sam burst out. "Mr. Jefferson, please, you don't have to..."

But he just smirked, holding up his hand. "Shhh, that's quite enough of that. Begging won't help you, Sam."

She cringed and tugged again at her bonds. Jefferson just smirked and continued to photograph her. Remarkable wasn't the word she would use. Sam had never felt more violated in her life.

"Yes, this session has been most memorable." He remarked with a sly smirk.

Resuming taking his photos, Jefferson remained in control.

Sam meanwhile fought to keep herself composed.

She forced herself to not react. _'Don't cry, don't let him win.'_

Still, Jefferson seemed to sense her fear. "I see it in you, that fear, the shutter of your iris...Oh, yes, that's what I like to see, Sam."

Biting back a groan, Sam continued to tug at her bonds. Her strength was returning, but she still felt sluggish; her struggles were useless and served only to cause Jefferson to smirk and take more photos.

"That's it Sam, yes; this is so good." He remarked with a smirk. "I am going to remember this session for a long time, a very long time."

Sam grimaced. "You..."

Jefferson shook his head and took more photos but then paused as Sam muttered something.

"What did you say, Sam?"

Lifting her head up she glared. "Go fuck yourself."

Jefferson just laughed and shook his head. "Even I am not capable of that."

Laughing softly he turned and walked away briefly. Sam could only watch, helpless, as she saw finally what he was doing. He was developing the pictures, she saw the binder on the desk, with her name on it.

' _Shit, I'm, just like Rachel and Kate, like, like Ash. He's got those pictures of me now and, and...'_ Sam realized.

Her feelings of violation only increased upon discovering this. But then, something, else, something new that shocked her.

As she thought about Ashley in this room, alone and afraid, going through this horrific ordeal, yet likely not as aware as she was, still the thought of it horrified her. To a much greater extent that she thought possible.

' _Why am I so, I mean...All those girls, yet I'm only...'_ She began to realize the truth. _'It feels like, like all those other times I've been thinking about Ash and, and...'_

Finally, it dawned upon her; all those strange feelings. _'Ashley, oh God, Ash..._ _Now it makes sense, I...I love you.'_

Realizing it surprised her, at the same time it brought a strange warm feeling to her heart. She now understood the truth.

' _If only I could...'_

"Now Sam."

She started, the moment ruined as she looked up. Jefferson stood over her, smirking.

"These photos have been remarkable, I am glad we had this session." He remarked.

Sam glared. "You..."

Suddenly, something occurred to her, something that still bothered her. "What did you mean earlier, when you said...almost perfect?"

"Oh, you remember that, do you?" Jefferson queried. "Well, what I mean simply is that I am pleased and I'm sure I've almost found the perfect model; I know just who it is too."

Sam froze, hearing that. Another girl was in danger.

She couldn't let that happen, but despite her efforts she simply couldn't break free of her restraints.

"You, you're going to..." Sam gasped. "Who…?"

To her surprise, Jefferson laughed softly. "Well, I suppose there is no harm in telling you..."

He then moved in closer and whispered in her ear. Sam's eyes widened in horror as she heard the name.

"No, you...why are you telling me this?" She gasped.

Jefferson shrugged. "It's not like it's that big a deal, you won't be in any position to do anything about it, since you're going to...die."

Sam immediately tensed, hearing that and the casual way he said it. The icy fear she felt before was now stronger than ever.

"There's that fear." Jefferson remarked with a grin. "Well, it's been an honour, Sam. But now, this ends."

With that he turned and began to make his way over to the table nearby, to the drugs. Suddenly his plan was clear, much to Sam's horror.

"No...no please, no..." Sam choked out, almost losing control, the tears stung her eyes.

Still they did not fall.

She could only watch in dismay as Jefferson approached, smirking, holding a completely full syringe, he intend to overdose her.

"No. no."

He just smiled and, despite her struggles took hold of her head and tilted it to the side. But then, before he could inject her the sound of the door bursting open startled them.

"What!?"

Before Jefferson could do anything, David Madsen and a squad of police officers suddenly broke into the room, weapons drawn. Sam registered all this briefly, until it all became too much and she blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 16 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
TheSparklyKitten: Worried, considering what just happeed, who just came in, it should be obvious what's going to happen :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

As she felt herself waking up, Sam couldn't help but note that she could no longer feel any bindings. She also felt warm and comfortable. Yet while this was a welcome change, it also scared her. She had no idea where she was and what was going on.

' _I...I'm, where am I, am I…?'_ She wondered. _'I remember, I remember Jefferson, that, that Dark Room, and, and then, David, the police...'_

Still scared but hopeful Sam slowly, carefully, opened her eyes.

"Sam..." A hesitant voice said carefully.

She started and turned her head; then she smiled. "Ashley."

The girl was smiling, relieved; Sam also managed to smile as she slowly began to realize she was indeed safe, and in hospital.

"Ashley, am I, this is..."

"It's cool Sam; you just, the doctors just wanted to check you out." She explained. "You're perfectly alright and, now that you're awake, you'll be able to get out as soon as possible."

Sam let out a relieved sigh at that. "I...That's great; Ash; um."

Ashley looked at Sam, concerned, but the blonde smiled and shook her head. "Later, later, I just...What happened to Jefferson, the, Dark Room."

Ashley bit her lip, having heard about what happened to Sam, she felt even more violated than before. Knowing now that she had gone through the same; and the fact Sam had gone through the same made her feel terrible.

As if sensing her feelings, Sam shook her head, reaching out to her.

"Hey, hey, Ash...Don't, okay." She said. "It's bad enough we're suffering because of Jefferson, let's not beat ourselves up, alright."

She managed a shaky smile. "You're right Sam, you're right."

They both smiled and were able to relax at last. After a moment, Ashley thought briefly before asking.

"Sam, I...the others are here, I could go and get them now, we..."

Sam then quickly reacted. "Wait Ash, no, not yet."

"Huh?" She gasped.

Sam bit her lip. "I...I want to talk to you first; in private."

Ashley sat back down and waited, wondering what Sam wanted to say. Sam meanwhile bit her lip; trying to think how to say what she wanted to say.

' _I mean, I know what I feel for her now. But, but...'_ She thought to herself. _'Ashley, does she even...could she…?'_

Sam composed herself and tried to focus; she had to take the risk, it was her only chance.

"Ash, I, I don't know how best to say this, so I'm just gonna say it." She admitted. "I, realized something, when I was being held in the Dark Room; when I was thinking about you, about what you must have gone through in there."

Ashley bit her lip, surprised; she could see Sam was actually blushing and couldn't help but wonder.

"Sam..." She whispered. _'Could, could Sam really be saying what I think she's saying. She, does Sam, actually, love me?'_

She couldn't believe it, was it true.

Sam was a little startled by Ashley's interruption.

"Ashley, please I..."

But Ashley smiled, also blushing. "Sam, I know what you're going to say...I, I feel the same."

Sam froze, eyes wide. "You..."

Finally, not sure where her confidence was coming from, Ashley leaned in closer and kissed Sam, after a moment of surprise Sam gladly returned the kiss. Shortly afterwards they both smiled as the others all came in to visit it. It was during this time that Sam learned what was going on.

"So, wait, you mean...all this time?"

Grinning Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I...I can hardly believe it myself."

For it had just been revealed, by Nathan who had been manipulated into being Jefferson's accomplice, that Rachel Amber was still alive. Now everything that Jefferson had done was coming out into the open and the truth was shining through.

Better still, things were clearly getting better and, when she left the hospital, Sam knew. It was time to put the past, the Dark Room, behind her.

She had a new future to make, one that, to her great joy, had Ashley at her side.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 17 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; why, all the drama is clearly done.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

In the wake of Jefferson being exposed, things had changed a lot at Blackwell. Indeed after the multitude of shocks over the revelations of the Dark Room, the victims that had been there, Nathan's involvement and Rachel Amber being found alive, it was a wonder anyone had time for anything else. Still, sitting on the main campus, enjoying the sunlight, Beth Washington managed to smile.

' _It's been crazy but...things are slowly starting to calm down.'_ She noted to herself.

She checked her watch, classes were over for the day but Hannah and Josh had been delayed, she was still waiting for them. It was then however that someone else approached.

"Um, Beth?"

She looked up and smiled; it was Daniel DaCosta. She stood up, smoothing out her knee length red skirt as she did so.

"Hey there." She greeted. "What's up?"

She noted he seemed somewhat edgy, more so than usual and began to grow concerned.

He started to nervously talk. "I just, well, ever since that time you...helped me, I've been..."

She gently stepped closer and put a hand on his arm. "Hey, it's okay, relax, just...talk to me."

Daniel paused but then nodded.

"Sorry, I just, don't know how to say this." He remarked.

"Say what?" Beth queried.

She couldn't deny it, she was confused.

She had no idea what Daniel meant, what he could be trying to say to her.

Finally however, Daniel shook his head. "Well, um, I just...I wanted to say, I've grown to like you, a lot, I thought it was just a crush but, but..."

He was faltering again; but Beth had already heard his words and realized. She bit her lip, blushing; suddenly realizing.

"Daniel; I, that's..." She stammered; taken aback. _'God, now it makes sense, those strange feelings. I never paid them much attention due to everything going on, but now...'_

She was suddenly far more aware of them and knew what they meant; she knew now how she felt and was surprised.

' _Was I really that blind?'_

Daniel bowed his head, looking dejected. "I...sorry, I shouldn't have..."

She smiled. "No, Daniel; I just...look at me."

He lifted his head and she closed the gap between them, surprising him with a kiss. When they parted both were smiling and Beth spoke softly.

"I feel the same way; now...let's not hide this anymore huh?" She queried.

Daniel agreed, clearly happy for him and Beth to become an official couple. Just then however a loud whoop and applause made them leap apart and Beth glared at Josh who just grinned. Hannah was smiling softly as she approached, holding hands with Brooke who was also grinning.

Josh laughed. "Way to go, Sis."

"Shut up Josh." Beth muttered.

She looked over at Daniel but he just smiled and shrugged. Beth relaxed; she could let Josh's antics go; things were getting better and that was what really mattered.

* * *

Meanwhile; hanging out in Sam's dorm room, Ashley and Sam were both on her bed, they lay together, holding each other, both simply enjoying the other's presence.

"We can get through this Ash, I know." Sam whispered softly to her.

Ashley nodded. "I know, it's just...horrible even thinking about what he did. How many people he hurt, how he abused everyone's trust?"

Sam sighed. "I know, I still can't believe Jefferson did all that. But it's over now. Nathan's getting the help he needs and has come clean about his role. Jefferson is in jail, Rachel is alive. We're both alive..."

"Something I'll be grateful for every day." Ashley remarked.

Sam smiled at that and the two of them kissed. When they parted they simply rested their foreheads together; gazing deep into each other's eyes.

"Sam; I think...We've admitted our feelings, we're happy together, but we've not..." Ashley explained hesitantly.

Sam understood right away however. "You think we should 'become official', start, openly showing our relationship, right?"

Ashley nodded and Sam grinned, gently kissing Ashley again.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Laughing Ashley sat up as Sam began to get off the bed. They had simply been enjoying some peaceful time together before going to meet with their friends, now they had all the more reason to get going.

It therefore wasn't long before word was spreading around the campus, after the two girls were seen, holding hands, even sharing a kiss, that Samantha Giddings and Ashley Brown were dating. While surprised many admitted, they made an undeniably sweet pair.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, next up will have the next big event, which will take two chapters, after which, only one more event to cover, then the story finishes, nearing the end now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 18 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Smirking to herself as she finished getting ready, Sam checked herself in the mirror one last time. Finally, after all the drama and crazy stuff that had been happening, things had calmed down. Now it was time for the Official School Dance; the first major event she and Ashley would be attending as a couple.

Sam had made sure she was able to dress up well, having actually went out to find a new dress and such for this dance. She was clad in a plaid knee length dress with a black belt circling her waist, she wore simple but elegant black slip on shoes and black thigh-high stockings.

' _This is it, can't wait, Ash and I together, seeing everybody else; the whole school coming together for this dance...'_ She reflected as she worked on her hair.

Once satisfied, having finished braiding her hair she felt ready. Leaving her room she soon saw Ashley waiting for her, along with Max and Kate.

Sam grinned, all three of them looked great, Ashley in a red calf-length dress that had slight, black accents, a black bow was tied across her midriff, she also wore black stockings although Sam knew Ashley's came up to her knees, to finish she wore red slip ons.

Max meanwhile was in a midnight blue ankle length dress with black slip on shoes. She wore a blue hair bow and gold doe necklace as well. Finally Kate wore a black ankle length dress with a silver chest area, a silver bow tied her hair up in a bun and finally, black slip ons finished the look.

Approaching the group Sam grinned.

"Hey guys, looking good."

They all turned to face her, smiling.

"Thanks." Kate replied softly.

Max was smiling, nervous, but smiling. "So, are we all ready?"

"You bet, I think everyone else is at the hall." Sam commented.

Smiling and taking Sam's hand, Ashley spoke up. "So, what are we waiting for?"

Grinning at Ashley new confidence, Sam nodded and together the four of them made their way out of the dorms towards the school hall where the dance was taking place. By the time they reached the dance hall they were all in a state of anticipation as they heard the music and voices inside. Entering they found Warren and Chris already waiting for them.

"Hey there." Warren greeted.

Max and Kate both grinned, approaching their respective boyfriends. Both had made a considerably effort, Warren in a midnight blue button up dress shirt, with a black bow-tie, black dress pants and dress shoes. Chris meanwhile wore a silver dress shirt with black clip on tie; Sam smirking remembering how Chris always complained whenever he tried actually tying a neck-tie; he also wore black dress pants and similar shoes.

As Max and Kate kissed their boyfriends, Ashley smiled, tightening her grip on Sam's hand and resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Can't believe we're really here, it's been amazing." She said.

Sam grinned. "Tell me about it. C'mon, let's go try and find any of the others."

Ashley agreed and, with the other two couples joining them, they began making their way further into the hall, moving through the crowds.

Making their way through the crowds they soon spotted other people they knew. The first two they spotted were Dana and Trevor, both dancing together and clearly enjoying themselves.

Dana looked stunning in a strapless purple dress with a slightly revealing bust, however it flowed out past her knees, she also more purple heels and a matching silver earrings and necklace set. Meanwhile Trevor was actually looking fancy for a change in white dress pants, dress shoes and a purple dress shirt with black bow-tie.

"Oh my God..." Sam laughed when she saw them.

Max nodded slowly. "Um, yeah, don't think Trevor's a...good dancer."

Kate smiled. "Dana doesn't seem to mind though."

The others agreed and resumed their search. They also spotted Victoria, in a strapless silver and turquoise ankle length dress along with black heels and a fancy necklace, she was standing talking to Nathan who was clad in a classic tux with a silver tie, looking somewhat nervous, no doubt due to the surveillance he was under, yet Victoria's presence seemed to calm him. It was then Ashley spoke.

"Hey, over there."

They followed where she pointed and smiled before heading over to meet with the people she had seen, some of the ones they had been looking for.

The ones she had spotted were Matt, clad in a pink dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes, and Emily, clad in a pink sparkly strapless knee length dress, black heels and wearing silver earrings. They chatting to Stella, who had dressed up nice too, in a simple white strapless ankle length dress and black slip ons.

"Hey there." Sam greeted them as they reached the trio.

"Oh, hi." Stella replied, grinning.

The others also smiled and greeted them.

Emily smirked. "So, you guys ready for your first big...date."

Blushing Ashley shook her head. "Em, please."

Emily shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, what are we doing just standing around huh?"

The others all grinned and with Stella; excusing herself as she spotted someone she needed to talk to anyway, making her departure, they all headed out towards the dance floor.

As they did Ashley commented. "I see we're not the only ones to come out of the closet."

Sam followed her gaze and saw none other than Taylor and Courtney. Taylor clad in a navy blue ankle length dress with see through flower pattern sleeves, black slip on shoes and her hair in a bun. Courtney wore a slightly revealing black strapless knee length dress with a gold chest design, a black necklace and black hi-heels. They were dancing together, holding each other and, quite certainly, engaged in a rather passionate kiss.

Laughing softly, Sam nodded.

"I think you're right, good for them." She replied.

Once out on the dance floor, she and Ashley began dancing together. Simply being in Sam's presence helping Ashley forget her usual shyness, at least for a while. Looking around Sam spotted another of their friends, Josh. He was sitting by the snack table, clad in a maroon polo shirt, khakis and boots.

He was chatting away to Logan and Hayden. Both were respectively clad in a white dress shirt with black tie, his Blackwell letterman jacket, black dress pants and red sneakers and a dark green dress shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Still smiling Sam couldn't help but wonder.

' _What are the others up to, where are they?'_

She was certain however, wherever they were, the rest of their group were having just as much fun as she and Ashley were. After everything that happened, this was a welcome relief and one they intended to enjoy to the fullest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 19 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, Life is Strange or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Smirking as she smoothed down her burgundy red mid-thigh length mini dress, with it's matching hi-heels, Jess hurried over to join Mike again as he waited for her to return from freshening up in the bathroom. As she made her way back she heard her name being called and turned.

"Hey Jess!" It was Juliet. "Great dance so far, huh?"

Jess grinned. "You bet, I just can't wait for it get better too."

Juliet laughed at that as Jess took in her and Zachary's outfits. Juliet was in a pale peach coloured ankle length dress and black heels, wearing her hair in a braid; meanwhile Zach was wearing an actual tux with a black bow-tie.

"Whoa, looking fancy Zach?" She commented.

He just nodded. "Uh yeah, Juliet, um...insisted.

Juliet shook her head. "This is a formal dance, Zach, you gotta look your best."

"I agree with you there, Juliet." Jess commented.

Stifling a laugh at Zach's expression, Jess continued to make her way back to Mike. As she did so, she spotted some familiar faces, namely Sam, Ashley, Emily and Matt, out on the dance floor. She grinned and waved whenever any of them looked her way.

They smiled back, indicating they saw her. Resuming her walk she found Mike at last and approached him; he wasn't alone either, she had spotted, Chris, Kate, Josh, Max and Warren too, along with many others. Yet there were still people she hadn't seen, yet here they were now.

She of course grinned when she saw Mike, dressed up smart in black dress pants with matching shoes, a dark blue shirt and tie with a black suit jacket. He was standing talking to Hannah and Beth.

Both dressed up pretty well, Hannah in a lavender strapless mid-thigh dress with black thigh-high stockings and black slip ons, something rather daring for her, she also wore her hair in a braid. Beth meanwhile had a yellow ankle length dress with matching heels and a black choker. They were with their respective dates.

Hannah's girlfriend Brooke had linked her arm with Hannah, also wearing a lavender dress, although hers was ankle length, and black slips and also having a braid. Meanwhile Beth's boyfriend Daniel stood by her, clad in a yellow dress shirt with a black tie; black dress pants and matching shoes.

' _Looks like we've all made one hell of an effort for this.'_ She noted as she finally joined them.

Mike grinned, immediately putting his arm around her. "Hey there, welcome back.

Jess laughed. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Apart from some good and not so good dancing and a few couples trying to beat each other in games of 'Suck my Face' with their partners, nothing much." Beth quipped with a laugh.

Jess smiled and then the music changed, to a more fast paced, punk rock style song. She grinned and nodded to Mike who also smirked.

Out on the dance floor, enjoying the music, dancing to the crazy beat, Jess couldn't help but feel overjoyed. This was a rather remarkable change of pace. It was then she noticed two girls near her. One in a black thin-strapped knee-length dress with black flats and a familiar bullet necklace, it was Chloe. The other wore a red strapless mid-thigh dress with gold accents, red heels and had her hair up in a bun, Rachel Amber.

"Hey you guys!" She greeted.

Grinning both girls replied to her. "Hey Jess."

Chloe grinned. "Glad to see you enjoying this little rave!"

"Oh yeah, was you who requested this song?" Jess replied. "I mean, I never imagined a school dance to be a place to play Firewalk?!"

Rachel laughed. "It was me actually."

Jess grinned and soon they were all losing themselves in the music, at least until the song finished. Already forming her plans, Jess turned to Mike. She didn't even need to speak.

"Read my mind." He said as he saw the glint in her eyes.

She immediately took his hand and began leading him away. While everybody else was distracted by the music and each other, the pair slipped away, already forming their own 'special' plans for the night.

* * *

It was after midnight, the dance was still ongoing, but for Sam, that wasn't her biggest thought. Right now she sat on the edge of Ashley's bed, grinning. She was wearing only a pair of black lace panties and a grey Blackwell Otters T-shirt; that was no, pants, no bra, not even her dress.

She had thought about keeping her stockings on, but Ashley had pouted about not seeing as much of her. Sam had simply laughed at that and removed now. Now she was grinning as she watched Ashley, who was blushing as she hurried around her dorm, clad only in a pair of pink panties.

"You could just wear that, I wouldn't mind." She teased.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, please."

Sam laughed and smiled, gazing upon Ashley fondly as the girl finally got her pyjamas on. They were somewhat childish, a pair of pink pyjama pants with Hawt Dawg Man designs all over them, to go with the white Hawt Dawg Man pyjama t-shirt.

Still to Sam, it was endearing and soon, she and Ashley were lying on the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover them, holding each other. With a soft kiss they completely the most memorable night of their lives so far and looked forward to whatever else the future might have in store for both of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, just one more to go, an epilogue if you will, featuring one last important event, anyway, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gift of Hope**

Chapter 20 of my crossover story, the final chapter, a short little epilogue, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
TheSparklyKitten: Thanks, oh, but, not finished yet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

There was an expectant and joyous mood in the air as Sam stood by the altar; this was it, the big day, her and Ashley's wedding.

' _Of course Jess and Emily excelled themselves as usual.'_ She reflected with a wry grin.

As she thought that she looked down at her white strapless wedding dress with white shoes. It was of a simple yet elegant design, Emily herself had in fact come up with the design. She looked around the room, smiling at all the guests; still amazed at actually being here.

She couldn't help her amazement. _'I never imagined I'd be here, ready to marry, ready to marry Ashley, the girl I love, the girl who changed my life so much, for the better.'_

She knew they were both lucky to have such understanding families too; her father stood by her, her mother and younger siblings seated in the front row, along with Ashley's mother. Looking around she spotted familiar faces amongst the crowd too; people that, she felt, the night wouldn't be complete without their presence.

Most prominently amongst them were Josh, Chris, Kate, Dana and Trevor, all smiling back at her. The boys, like the rest of the guys in the wedding party, all wore classy black tuxes, with white shirts and black dress shoes. Meanwhile, Kate and Dana wore beautiful dresses, Kate in a blue knee length long sleeved one with blue slip-ons while Dana wore a green V-necked mid-thigh length dress and green heels.

' _Look at us all, this is...so amazing.'_ Sam noted to herself.

Then she heard it and her heart leapt.

The music had changed and Sam knew it was time. She stood, watching, eyes wide, emotions high. The bridesmaids began to enter, each with their respective partner. Emily and Matt were first.

Emily, like all the bridesmaids, was resplendent in the maroon knee length dress and black heels that had been chosen specifically for them. Max and Warren were next, Sam noted that Max also wore her usual doe necklace too.

Then came Jess and Mike, both glowing with happiness, Jess' dress had been altered to fit the small but visible pregnancy bump she had. Hannah and Brooke followed, both smiling widely at Sam, then finally, Beth and Daniel.

Sam found it sad that Chloe and Rachel couldn't attend, but they had sent a card wishing them well, expressing their regrets.

Sam still remembered Ashley's words. _'She's right, they cared enough to let us know, they're thinking of us, I know it.'_

Then all thoughts fled Sam's head and she was left speechless as Ashley entered, on her father's arm. She looked stunning, her hair up in an elegant bun, her make-up perfect, her strapless white wedding dress decorated with an elaborate floral pattern on the bodice, her silver veil and white shoes even looked perfect.

For Sam, they all added up to make Ashley absolutely angelic as she finally reached Sam and their hands linked together. Throughout the ceremony Sam's replies were automatic, following her heart. Her mind was however engaged with the beautiful woman before her, smiling back at her, such warmth and joy shining in her eyes.

Then the words came for them to kiss and neither of them hesitated. Their lips met and in that instant, they both felt complete.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
